


Viva la Vida

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [93]
Category: Glee
Genre: Birth, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Blaine Anderson, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian’s son become a big brother.One-shot based on the song Viva la Vida by Coldplay.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 10





	Viva la Vida

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

"Milo, wake up baby. Time for school." Blaine lightly shook his son awake while sitting on his bed. 

Milo rolled around and eventually opened his eyes, groaning as he sat up. "Mommy?"

"What babe?" 

"Sissy here yet?" He asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"No she's not here yet, she's still in mommy's belly." 

Milo sighs and gets out of bed so he could get ready for school.

Blaine pushed himself off his son’s mattress and waddled out into the hallway. He holds onto the banister as he walks downstairs, huffing once he reaches the bottom, completely out of breath and tired.

He makes his way into the kitchen and finds his husband hovering over the stove making eggs and bacon for Milo's breakfast before he leaves for school.

"Morning babe, sleep well?" Sebastian greets, scrambling the eggs that were cooking in the pan.

"Mmm, so so." Blaine responds, smelling the greasy bacon frying. 

"Sorry baby." Bas turns and kisses his husband, before going back to cooking them breakfast. 

Blaine goes into the fridge and grabs the orange juice. He reaches into the cabinet and takes out two glasses, going to the table. He sat next to Milo and poured them some orange juice.

Sebastian sets Milo's plate of food in front of him and ruffles the mop of curls on top of his head. "Eat up buddy, we gotta go soon."

"Kay daddy." Milo mumbles, already chewing on his eggs.

Sebastian got himself a cup of coffee then came back to the table. "Did you pack the hospital bag yet babe?" He asks, his husband.

"Yeah, I did a few days ago. It's upstairs in our room next to our bags."

"Oh okay."

"All done daddy." Milo announces and gets up, carrying his plate to the sink. 

"Alright bud, let's so get you dressed for school." Sebastian takes his son’s hand and they head upstairs. 

Blaine finished the rest of his juice and got up from the chair. He then went into the living room and plopped on the couch, it was only 7:45 in the morning and he was already sweating from getting up and sitting down. He turned on the tv and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

Sebastian came downstairs with Milo all ready for school. He put on his shoes and jacket then came over to grab his book bag off the couch.

"Go say bye to mommy, Milo." 

Milo ran over to his mommy and gave Blaine a hug. "Bye mommy."

"Bye baby, have a good day at school." Blaine kisses his cheek then he goes back to Sebastian.

"I'll be back soon, B."

"Okay."

They left and now Blaine was left there on the couch, watching tv, enjoying the silence.

**\---**

"Bas!" Blaine shouts from the bathroom. He was in the shower trying to ease the pain he’s been feeling most of the morning. “Sebastian!”

"What babe?” Sebastian comes into the bathroom and goes over to his husband. “How do you feel?"

"I think I'm going into labor." Blaine says with a slight nod.

"Yeah? Okay, well let's get you out and dressed then we'll head to the hospital. We're gonna remain calm and get everything in order."

"Okay Bas." Blaine turns off the shower and grabs a towel, wrapping it around his body then head into their bedroom. "What time is it?"

"It's twelve forty-five.” Sebastian answers and hands Blaine his clothes. “Here babe."

Blaine gets on his black sweats and an old Dalton shirt, having it stretch over his belly with the underside showing. He sat on the bed and Sebastian helped him put on his socks and shoes then pulled him up.

"Ooh, wait a minute." Blaine groans and presses a hand to the small of his back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just a contraction." He breathes through it and waits for it to pass. 

Sebastian gets their bags, waiting for his husband. Once Blaine has passed the contraction, Bas smiles at him and takes his hand. "Come on babe, let's go welcome our baby girl." 

Blaine smiles and leans in for a kiss. 

"I texted Rachel and she said that she'll pick up Milo for us since she has to pick up Skylar and Noa.” 

"Okay. Tell her I said thank you."

"Already done babe." Bas smiles again and they walk out of the room.

"Let's hurry and get to the hospital because my water hasn't broken yet and I do not want it to break in the car." 

Sebastian nods and they go out to the car.

He drove them to the hospital, and they were both still remaining calm. They slowly walk inside and give the receptionist their information. She gave them both hospital bracelets then they were brought to a room. 

Sebastian put their stuff down on the window sill while Blaine sat on the bed and put his arms out behind him, receiving another contraction. He takes slow easy breaths and Sebastian comes over to me.

"Help me into this?" Blaine asks his husband.

Sebastian nods again and they go into the bathroom. He removes his husband’s clothes, putting the gown onto Blaine’s body and ties the back of it. 

Blaine waddles back to the bed and sits down. Sebastian carries his legs over so that they're in front of him and adjusts the pillows behind his husband.

"Thank you babe."

"Of course." Bas smiles, cupping his husband’s face.

Blaine smiles and takes a deep breath, blowing it out and looking at the clock. He hopes labor is quick this time and doesn't last forever like it did for Milo. With him, he was in labor for like a week and pushed forever. His head was so big, he almost destroyed his body.

"Hello." Blaine sees Doctor Sawyer walk into the room, smiling at the couple.

"Hi." He greets.

"How are we doing this afternoon?" She asks.

"Fine."

"Yeah, has your water broken yet?"

"Nope."

"Okay, so you're just having contractions?" He nods, answering her question.

"Alright, let me check you real quick if you don't mind?” Blaine shakes his head and gets into position for her to check. 

Doctor Sawyer got on a pair of gloves and lifted his blanket to his knees, bringing her hand to his entrance, pressing her fingers inside. “Okay, I'd say you're about three centimeters dilated right now. I'm going to have a nurse come in and give you your IV as well as the fetal monitor."

"Okay."

"I'll check back in soon." She says and walks out. 

Not long after, a nurse comes in and does what Doctor Sawyer had said then left.

"Can we cuddle?" Blaine asks his husband, who was on his phone.

"Sure babe." Sebastian sets his phone down and climbs into the bed with Blaine. 

He laid on his side and felt Bas wrap his arm around his midsection, pressing a hand to his bump.

"Our little girl is getting ready to meet us."

"I know, I can't wait to finally see her."

"Me neither babe."

**\---**

Blaine and Sebastian were returning to their room after walking the entire maternity floor. Their baby girl had to drop a bit so his doctor suggested they walk and it felt good to get out of that bed. Blaine’s water broke about an hour ago and honestly the contractions weren't too bad. He was hoping this will be a painless birth if he really focuses and stays determined through it.

Sebastian opens the door for his husband and Blaine drags in his IV pole with him. When he looked up, he was surprised to see who was waiting for him on his bed.

"Mommy!" His little boy sat criss-cross on the bed. 

Blaine smiles and goes over to him as fast as he could, while Milo stood up.

"Let mommy sit down baby." Sebastian tells his son, so Milo jumps off the bed and Blaine sit down, bringing his legs over.

"Alright, you can come back on." 

Sebastian helped him up and he gave Blaine a big hug.

"Is sissy coming?" He asks, hopeful for a yes.

"Yep, she'll be here soon baby. Are you excited?"

"Uh-huh. I made sissy a pwesent today at school."

"Oh you did?" He smiles and hops off the bed. "Auntie, can you help me?"

"Sure honey." Rachel unzipped his bag and pulled out something wrapped in tissue paper. Milo took it and brought it over to his parents.

"I'm gonna meet Jesse and the kids out front, I'll be back." Rachel says.

"Okay."

"What have you got baby?" He hands the present to Blaine and just smiles. Blaine unwraps it and sees it was a picture frame, painted pastel pink with a flower on the top right corner and the baby's names on the bottom.

"It's for Ryleigh, mommy!"

"Baby, it's beautiful. Ryleigh's going to love it!" Blaine gives him a kiss on the cheek and looks at the picture frame. He spelt her name right and it was neatly painted. Everything about it was just perfect. Blaine didn’t want it to get ruined so he wrapped it back in the tissue paper and had Sebastian put it back into his bag.

"Milo, wanna feel Sissy?" The little boy enthusiastically nods and Blaine takes his hand, placing it to his belly as they feel her kick and he gets another contraction.

"Mommy, yous belly is hawd."

"It's because I'm having a contraction, honey."

"Does it huwt?"

"A little. It'll be over soon." Blaine takes his son’s hand off his belly and does some breathing exercises as it gets a little intense for him. It finally passes so he puts Milo’s hand back. "Feel her?" 

Milo smiles and puts his other hand on his mommy’s bump. "Hi sissy." He whispers before placing a kiss on the fabric over Blaine’s belly.

"Aww, sissy likes it when you talk to her." His cheeks turn pink when Blaine says that and he covers his smile. Blaine winks at him and hears the door open again.

Rachel and Jesse walk in with their kids.

"Hey guys." Blaine greeted his nieces who are two years older than Milo.

"Hi Uncle Blaine!" One of his nieces, Skylar, went over and gave him a side hug. Blaine kisses her cheek then Noa comes and does the same.

"How're you feeling, Blaine?"

"I'm okay. Contractions aren't too bad, I mean they still hurt but I've been doing good with them."

"Yeah, I remember my labor was awful with these two."

"Please don't remind me." Jesse scoffs sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Was it really that bad?" Blaine asks and they both nod their heads.

"Yep, it sure was. God I remember how they were both all over the place and just made me uncomfortable and miserable the whole time. Once they were out I think I slept for like sixteen hours until I got up and started my mom duties." Rachel explains.

"Yeah, with Milo I don't think he was that bad.” Sebastian says then shakes his head. “Actually no, he was in lots of pain. I had to do everything, rub his back, rub his legs, rub his feet, just whatever I could get my hands on I had to do it for him."

"Rach was the same way. At least you only had one at a time."

"Jesse, did you forget I was the one who had the babies not you?"

"Trust me I felt like I was pregnant with you during your pregnancy." He jokes. Rachel rolls her eyes at her husband’s remark.

"Knock, knock. Oh hello everybody! Rachel, good to see you again!" Doctor Sawyer walks in and gives her a hug. She was her doctor as well and delivered the twins. That's how Blaine got to know her and he loved her so much.

“Blaine, I'm here to check your progress so if you all don't mind, can you step out for a few minutes."

"Not at all, come on guys." 

The five of them walked out leaving Sebastian and Blaine in the room with her. She stuck her hand under the blanket and felt in between his legs.

"Okay, you're almost ready to push. You're at nine and a half centimeters so I want you to try to push just a little bit and we'll see if you can dilate yourself to push her out the rest of the way. Let me just go get some scrubs to put on and I'll be back." She says and removes her fingers from his entrance.

"Okay." Blaine sighs. 

Sebastian grabs his husband’s hand and rubs his thumb against his knuckles. "Nervous?" 

"Yes, but I know it'll all be fine. Excited to be a daddy again?"

"You bet. I’m finally getting a little princess."

They wait a few minutes and Doctor Sawyer walks in with her scrubs over her body as well as a nurse.

She pulled Blaine’s blanket off and he spread his legs further apart so that they could see while he pushed. 

"Okay,” His doctor gets herself situated in between his legs then turns on the overhead light, angling it so it was shining right in between his legs. “Let’s try pushing for ten seconds. Push right through that contraction." She says.

Blaine nods and waits for the contraction to come. He squeezed Sebastian’s hand tighter as it built up and pushed, holding it for ten seconds before letting go.

"Okay one more, really big push I think you've got her coming down some." Doctor Sawyer says. 

Blaine took another deep breath and pushed down once more.

"Perfect, yeah you're going to be having this baby right now. Call in a few more nurses, please.” She says to the other nurse then turns back to her patient. “Blaine, I want you to push again for me, really, really hard okay?"

"Mhm." Blaine pushes and starts to feel a bit of his daughter's head ease it's way out.

"Push, push, push!" Nurses ran in and out of the room and finally the doors stayed closed and everyone was getting ready for this baby to be born. 

Sebastian was now holding up Blaine’s leg, while a nurse had the other, both helping him as he pushed.

"Push Blaine! You got this!" He let out a loud groan but heaved for air and held it as he pushed."Good, more, more, more, more. Stop and take a break." 

Blaine takes a few breaths before they bring his legs back up again for him to push.

"Here comes her head, dad can you see?" She looks up at Sebastian who's smiling and nods. His eyes focus over Blaine’s leg before looking back at his husband.

"Come on babe, you're almost done. I've got you." Sebastian encourages.

Blaine pushed again and again, feeling his baby come out more and more.

"Okay stop, don't push! Her head is out!" 

Blaine then looks up at his husband and feels tears form in his eyes.

"She's almost here baby, just a little more." Sebastian muses, tears glistening in his eyes as well. 

Blaine started to slowly take deep breaths and wipe away his fallen tears.

"Alright now give me a slow push for her shoulders. Push, push, push. You got this Blaine! Don't stop! Push!"

"I'm trying! Agh!"

"Come on you're so close!" He clenched his eyes shut and pushed, squeezing every muscle to get her out.

"Here she comes baby, push!"

Blaine hears Sebastian gasp which makes his eyes burst open.

"Look at her Blaine! She's right there!" He looked down in between his legs and watched as his doctor delivered his baby girl before laying her onto his chest. 

Blaine quietly gasps feeling his baby girl on his chest and cries even more. "Ryleigh, oh my god you're actually here sweetheart. Hi my love, Bas look at her." 

Sebastian smiles with tears in his eyes, coming down next to them. "I see her babe, she's beautiful. You did it." He says, kissing Blaine’s temple.

Blaine continues to cry as the nurses give him a blanket to help clean her off.

"Daddy, would you like to cut the cord."

"Yes please." Sebastian goes over and is given the scissors while Blaine tries to get his daughter to latch onto his nipple.

"Come on baby girl, just wrap those little lips around mommy's nipple. You've almost got it." After a few tries she eventually latches on and starts to eat. Blaine sighs and looks back over at his husband as he cradles her hair filled head in his hand. "Go tell everyone that she's here."

"Okay baby and Blaine?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You did a great job. I'm so proud of you babe." He says before leaving. 

Blaine then smiled back down at his little girl. "Aww sweet girl, you are just the most precious thing on the planet. Yes you are, my beautiful angel." He presses his lips to her forehead and inhales that toxic baby scent before giving her a gentle kiss. She just continues to eat away while Doctor Sawyer takes care of the afterbirth.

By the time Sebastian came back, they had weighed and measured her then gave her back to Blaine. 

He was tired but could stay up and stare at her cute little face forever.

"Bas, you wanna hold your daughter?" He nods while biting his lip so Blaine carefully places her in his arms and he just falls in love with her. His smile never leaves his face.

"Hi baby girl, I'm your daddy. I couldn't wait to finally see what you looked like and now you're here and you're perfect. I can't wait to teach you things. Maybe only I can teach you but you can always go to your mom, he's one hell of a mom. You've got a good family who loves you so much already and will do anything for you. I love you sweetheart." He kisses her forehead and sways with her back and forth.

"Baby, will you let them bring Milo in please?" Sebastian nods and gives Ryleigh back to her mother.

Sebastian stepped out of the room and it was just Blaine and Ryleigh.

"You're gonna meet your big brother, he's so excited to see you." He whispers and she coos.

Not long after, Sebastian comes in holding Milo. They came over and Milo gasped when he saw the baby.

"Milo, I want you to meet your new baby sister Ryleigh." He smiled as Sebastian put him down in the chair. "You wanna hold her?" 

Milo slowly nods and Sebastian takes the baby from Blaine, bringing her to their son.

"You have to hold her very firmly but not too tight, okay?"

"Okay mommy." Bas set the baby in his arms and he smiled down at her.

"Can she heared me?"

"Yeah."

"Hi Ryleigh, I'm your brother Milo. I love you so much." Blaine and Sebastian watch as their son speaks to their daughter.

"What do you think of her?" Blaine asks.

"I think she's the best ting evew."

"Yeah?"

"Yes mommy. She so cute." He kisses her little nose and their hearts melt.

They let him hold her for a few more minutes then Sebastian put her into the bassinet.

"Milo, we're gonna let mommy get some sleep okay?"

"Okay daddy." He reached his arms up for Sebastian to carry him.

Bas picked his son up and came over to the bed. "Bye mommy."

"Bye baby, I'll see you later." Blaine gives him a kiss before turning to his husband.

"I'm gonna go out with him, but I'll come back. Bye babe."

"Bye, I love you."

"Love you too." They share a kiss then he walks out of the room again. 

Blaine sighs and lay back down. He looks over and sees his baby girl was already asleep so he closes his eyes and drift off into a distant dreamland. 


End file.
